


If You Insist

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, Porn with a little bit of Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: McCree fixes your gun and then asks you out on a date! Gender of reader isn't specified in the first chapter.My work is expertly reviewed by Rochelle016!





	1. Chapter 1

You observe at the mechanics of McCree’s arm while he works away at your gun. He promised to look at it when you complained it jammed on you in the last field mission. You graciously took him up on the offer. Now you’re sitting here, in his shop, watching him carefully toy with your firearm. He looks up from his work to smile to you, making a small blush form on your cheeks.

“Wanna learn a few tricks?” He asks. 

“Sure.” You sit forward with your hands on your knees, ready to pay close attention, but Jesse doesn't seem so sure.

“Here. You do it.” He hands you your rifle.

“Huh?” You hesitantly reach for your weapon.

“The best way to learn it is to do it yourself.”

“But what will I do when I need my cowboy fix?” You joke with him, and he laughs.

“I'm sure other occasions will arise.” He says, red on his cheeks. “Now, take it apart.”

You do as he says, removing and setting the barrel, slide, guide rod, frame and magazine out on the table between you two. He picks up a rod with a soaked cloth wrapped around it.

“So you're gonna stick this in there, push it all the way through, and then push this in after it.” He points to a bore brush. “Alternate three or four times and then you’re gonna want to replace the cloth on the first rod and lubricate the barrel.” 

You nod, taking all of this new information in. When you move to clean the inside of the barrel, McCree’s hand shoots up to yours to direct you. His fingers brush against yours, softly guiding you on how to clean the gun. When you meet his gaze, he blushes and pulls away. You smile to him.

You clean the barrel three times and stick the bore brush through another three times. Once you're satisfied, you lubricate the barrel and then look back to him. He's concentrated on your hands, but smiles when he notices your stare. 

“Here's a luster cloth to clean the outside. After that, you're gonna want to reassemble the firearm.”

You nod, clean the outside, and then put all the parts back together. Jesse puts out a hand for him to check it over and you hand it to him. He flips it back and forth, observing your work. 

“Nicely done.” He says, and spins it in the trigger hole as he hands it to you. You grab it, cock it, and aim it at the only target in his workshop. When you shoot, it hits the middle directly.

“You've got a good eye.” Jesse compliments. 

“Thanks.” You smile. “What do I owe ya?” 

“Oh, nothin’, sweetheart. You lettin’ me do this is reward enough.” 

“No, Jesse. I want to pay you.” You say, standing and setting the firearm in your belt behind your back. 

“Well, if you insist.” He stands and cleans his hands on a towel from his desk. He grabs a shoulder holster from one of his drawers and walks over to you. He slips it on for you, tracing his fingers over the leather straps on your shoulders. The gesture makes a chill run down your spine, and you automatically press back against him slightly. He grabs the gun from behind your back, and sets it in the holster. “There’s this great new place in town if you’re feelin’ up to the challenge.”

Heat rises to your cheeks. You put your hands on your hips. “Are you askin' me out on a date, Jesse McCree?” 

He laughs a little, blush forming on his face. “That I am.” 

“Well.” You say, stepping forward so that there is barely any space between you two. You set a hand on his chest, patting it before fixing the collar of his plaid shirt. When you look up, he’s watching you intently. “When should we go?” 

“I’ll come by and get you later.” He says, reaching a hand forward and placing it on your hip. 

“See you then.” You wink and then pull away. “Thanks for the holster!” You say as you walk out to the main base.


	2. Truly American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is not only a good shot, but also a great cook! He cooks you an American classic for dinner to win your heart.

You’d been waiting in your flat’s kitchen for what seemed like an hour. Where was he? It's not like this was the date of the century, but you were sure Jesse McCree stayed by his promises. Your fingers tap impatiently on the counter next to your phone that you aren't supposed to have on base. It tells you that the time is currently 19:36 pm. 

“Where are you?” You whisper, clicking the power button so the screen goes dark. A knock at the door makes you jolt upright. You quickly stand and open the door, seeing the cowboy on the other side. 

“Hello there.” He smiles and snaps his fingers into a gun. It melts your heart. He’s wearing a white and red plaid shirt with dark jeans. His hands are nervously making their way to his pockets, but you grab his metal one before it completely submerges and pull him inside. 

“Hey.” You smile up to him. “Ready to go?”

“Actually…” He says, pulling away slightly and rubbing the back of his neck with his flesh hand. “Work really wore me out today. Do ya’ think we could dine in tonight?” 

Immediately, your mind goes to Chinese Take-Out or some fast food restaurant at the end of the street. It wouldn’t be bad, but it definitely wasn’t the idea you were going for. Jesse notices your worried look. 

“I’ll be the cook is what I mean, darlin’.” 

“Not only can you work well with guns, but you’re a cook too?” You smile.

“I’ve got a lot of surprises up my sleeve.” He leans in and gently kisses your cheek. As he pulls away, you chase his lips with yours. You note how soft they are and how pliable they are against yours. He pulls away too soon, and coldness falls over your lips. “Don’t they say havin’ sweets before dinner ruins your appetite?”

You laugh whole-heartedly and punch him in the arm. He smiles at you.

“What would you like for me t’ make ya?”

“Well,” You both walk into the small kitchen area. You open your fridge, which contains plenty of fresh ingredients. A diverse mix of veggies and fruits lay inside. “What do you know how to cook?”

“I’ve got the best idea.” He smiles wide before grabbing a mix of different ingredients and moving to the counter. 

“Do you need any help?” You ask, but he shakes his head.

“Not at all. I’ve got this. You go relax.” 

“Jesse.” You reach towards him. He turns around and leans forward to kiss you again. It takes you by surprise, but you quickly melt into the touch. When he pulls away you whine softly.

“I’ve got this, pumpkin.” 

“Nu-uh, not this time.” You smack his butt as you walk past to the counter. He jumps in surprise, but laughs and grabs your hips to pull you back against him. He nuzzles into your neck and kisses the flesh there. “Jesse!” You giggle. 

“You smell mighty fine.” He says, his hands curling around your torso. Heat rises to your cheeks as you feel his beard tickle your neck and his hair brush against your shoulder. The heat from his body meets yours, but it's not too much. Cozy.

“What's on the menu?” You ask, pulling Jesse from his bliss. 

“Sloppy Joes.” He pulls away and around to the ingredients. 

“Truly American.” You say. He nods and pulls out a cutting board.

“Will you put the fries in the oven?” He asks sweetly. You hum and grab the frozen bag of fries from your freezer and unload a bunch onto a pan to set in the oven. They fumble out and crash onto the metal plate. Jesse begins to peel the onion and slice it as you preheat the oven beside him. 

“So who was keeping you so late?” You ask and he chuckles. You grab a large bowl and set it next to him. 

“Junkrat saw me fix your gun and thought that I could do something to upgrade his grenade launcher.”

“Mm. How did that go?” 

“Not well. I’m not so sure he was happy that I couldn’t do much t’ help.” Jesse picks up onion chunks with the blade of his knife and sets it into the bowl nearby. You open a package of ground beef and empty it over the freshly cut onion. Jesse starts mashing it together as you add sauces and spices. 

“You've got a weakness, Jesse McCree, and it's in the shape of a grenade launcher.” You joke, and his laugh is so genuinely loud that it shakes his stomach. His head tilts back slightly as his wide grin radiates positivity. It makes you feel so wholesome, being able to make this attractive man so happy. 

He calms. A smile is still plastered to his face. His eyes brush over yours, but you quickly look away. He finishes mixing the ingredients together and then moves to the sink to wash up. You set the fries in the oven and then a pan on the stove top for him. He whispers a ‘thank you’ and starts to cook the meat. 

You sit on the countertop, watching as he expertly cooks the food. He looks over at you and winks. 

“This’ll be done soon, darlin’. Why don't you go clean up?” He asks.

“Sure.” You bounce off of the counter and head to the bathroom in the back of the flat. You wash your hands thoroughly before reaching down to splash water on your face. You weren't nervous, but it was getting warm in the kitchen. You hear the spurs of McCree’s boots behind you before his hands land on your hips. 

You look up through the mirror to see a smirk on the cowboy's lips. “You look mighty fine from behind.” He compliments, and heat rises to your cheeks. You press back against his crotch and he bites his lower lip to stifle a groan. When he meets your gaze through the mirror, you wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know exactly what's coming next. We all know what's coming next. 
> 
> Soon.


	3. That'll Do Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winky face.

You lift up, keeping your butt to his crotch, and wrap yours arms up around his neck. His hands wander your body, tracing your curves. When his metal hand snakes in between your thighs and presses lightly against the area, you let out a small moan. He presses harder. You respond by pressing back against his crotch, which now has an obvious erection. 

He removes his hand and turns you around to face him instead. He slowly leans forward, his eyes never leaving your lips. When he kisses you, it's very passionate and firm. Different from the sweet, soft kisses earlier. This is much more needy. His hands rest on your hips while yours brush through his hair and hold his cheeks while you try and deepen the kiss.

You get a whiff of the cooked meat in the kitchen and you instantly pull away. “What about the food?” 

Jesse chuckles. “It's sitting safely in the oven.” He closes the space between you two again. You wrap your legs around him while his hands grab at the seams of your shirt. He slowly pulls it up, letting his fingers gently tease at your skin as he makes his way to your breasts. His mouth moves away from your lips and to your jawline and down your neck. He bites softly and then kisses the tender flesh before moving on. 

You let out small pleasures, every once in a while whispering his name. “Jesse…” He leans back to pull your shirt over your head and throw it behind him. His eyes are half-lidded and glazed with lust as he reaches behind you to unhook your bra. He pulls the straps slowly off of your shoulders, and out of impatience you throw it to the pile growing behind him. 

He palms at your nipples, playing with how hard they get under the pressure. His metal hand moves down and past the elastic of your underwear to your sex while his tongue flicks at the nipple on your breast. You let out a pleasured sigh, as if you had been waiting for this for a long time. He smiles, pushing two cold metal fingers onto your swollen clit, making you gasp. He looks up at you and chuckles, biting lightly at your nipple.

You pull his face back to yours right as he pushes back to tease your hole. You groan into the kiss and buck into his hand. He pulls his fingers away just quick enough to deny you what you really want. You exit the kiss to work on unbuttoning the plaid shirt he’s still wearing. He removes his metal hand and takes the shirt off himself. You run your hands over his bare chest, feeling the muscle writhe beneath your fingertips. 

Jesse lifts you up and walks you out of the uncomfortable bathroom and to the bed instead. He lets you fall to the mattress, watching how your breasts bounce as you land. He whistles, a smile growing on his lips. 

“You sure are beautiful, sweet pea.” 

“Why don't you show me how you really feel?” You tease, feeling down his stomach to where his cock is. He grabs your wrist and you suddenly think you've done something wrong. 

“If you're gonna touch me there, do it properly.” He backs away from the bed, bringing you with him. He motions for you to get on your knees and when you do, he unbuckles his belt. You watch as he unzips his pants and pulls them past his hips, taking his briefs with it. You immediately lean forward and lick the tip. You go farther and follow the base to the tip with your tongue. Jesse groans, tilting his head back slightly.

You take all of him in your mouth, sucking on just the tip before placing your fingers at the end and taking in as much of him as you can. He curses under his breath, a hand shooting behind your head to guide you. 

He slowly eases you farther on his dick, and you accidentally choke but he seems to really enjoy it. He keeps you there and then helps you go back and forth, choking every time it went a little too far in your throat. Your hands go to his thighs to keep yourself steady as he picks up a faster pace. 

“Oh, that’ll do it.” He sighs. He's a stumbling mess as he comes close to finishing, pushing in and out frantically. He stops, his dick all the way down your throat, and cums. It burns, and tears escape down your face, but you stay still until he pulls out. Jesse reaches down and wipes some saliva dripping down your chin and onto the bed sheet. He pats the mattress. “Come on up, darlin’.”

You stand and then lay back on the bed. He steps out of his clothes and puts his hands next your head as he leans down and kisses you again. He pulls away and places more down your chest. His hands trace your figure as he makes his way down to your sex. He flicks his tongue at your clit and you moan softly, grabbing at the sheets around you.

He moves his tongue lower so that it spins around your hole teasingly. His metal hand shoots up to mess with your nipples, causing you to moan shamelessly. He sticks a finger in easily with how wet you are, moving it around to find your sweet spot. When your back arches, he knows he’s found it. He sticks another finger in and starts curling them.

“Oh god! Jesse!” You rock into his hand, one of yours finding his hair. He pumps his fingers into you slowly at first, and then faster. You instinctively open your legs wider and your head presses back into the mattress. Right when you feel the build in your abdomen is about to explode and stars fill your sight, he pulls away completely. No touch, not fingers, nothing. You look up at him, breathing heavily.

He lines his cock up with your entrance and presses it in. Your head goes back again as you moan his name into the walls. He sets a rough pace, but he lifts one of your legs above his shoulder so he can hit your sweet spot repeatedly. It doesn't take you very long to cum, and he continues to pump into you until you feel him stutter to a stop and release his load. 

“Fuck.” He curses, pulling out and falling beside you on the bed. You move carefully so that you place a hand on his chest and your face in his neck. He brings an arm around your shoulders. “How was that?”

You chuckle. “Amazing, McCree. The only thing that could make this night better is some Sloppy Joe’s.”

“Well, I’ve got some great news for ya.” Jesse looks to you and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr had mentioned how there should be more mechanic McCree's out there- and I totally agree. 
> 
> Also, I know nothing about guns! I had to do some research on this so if you spot something wrong, please let me know.


End file.
